


don't wanna walk alone

by Snubberdoodle



Series: Domestic Warehouse JayRoy [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, talking about getting married or whatever, two bros chilling on a monday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snubberdoodle/pseuds/Snubberdoodle
Summary: i woke up in a safehouse singin' honey let's get married
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Domestic Warehouse JayRoy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	don't wanna walk alone

“Let’s get married.” 

Roy said it so casually that Jason hardly registered it. It was a hell of a thing to just bring up, let alone on Storage Wars night. They were hanging out on the couch as they did just about every Monday night, and apparently Roy thought this was the perfect time to just spring that on his boyfriend. Unfortunately for Jason, he was taking a sip of tea when the words properly sunk in. 

“I’m sorry?” he managed after something of a coughing fit, completely ignoring the TV to look incredulously at the man putting on the act of lounging next to him. Roy turned to meet his gaze, fully sober and fully serious.

“We should get married.” It was still incredibly offhand but Jason had been around the guy long enough to tell his ‘jokes’ from everything else. This was very clearly not the former. Jason just stared.

“Us? Why?” That came out wrong. That came out very wrong. The smallest frown whisked across Roy’s face and he shrugged, turning back to the TV. Whatever had put that expression in his eyes hadn’t made it to his voice as he sounded a perfect imitation of his usual self as he replied,

“Tax season’s coming up dude, we could save so much if we got hitched.” Ah, that was why. Jason visibly relaxed.

“Ah.” There was a moment of somewhat awkward silence before Jason came to a realization. “Wait ‘we’ wouldn’t be saving shit; I don’t pay taxes.” Roy snorted and turned back to him, a smile on his face that lessened some of Jason’s anxieties.

“You don’t?” Apparently, he thought that was very funny. Jason just shrugged.

“I’m dead, remember? Which is also why this plan of yours wouldn’t work: I can’t exactly sign any papers.” Roy made an overdramatic spray can sound and swatted a hand dismissively in his direction.

“Is that your excuse? Come on man, how many fake I.D.’s do you have? Thirty? Just use one of those.” That was, of course, the logical solution, but something about it didn’t sit right with Jason.

“Hmm…” He trailed off. He sat there with his thoughts, perplexed as to why getting married to Roy under a fake name irked him as much as it did. Maybe it was the thought of him being with someone else. It wasn’t till later that he realized he never once thought of saying no.

“You can say no, it was just a thought.” Roy butted in, trying his hardest to sound as laid back as possible. It wasn’t quite enough. 

“I’m not saying no I’m just thinking about the logistics.” Jason returned, adopting his thinking pose, one that Roy always poke fun at without fail.

“I guess that is your area of expertise.” They sat there in their own personal silences for a moment, Roy vigorously picking at the hem of his boxers. A nervous tick. He was more serious about this then he was letting on. It was Jason who finally spoke.

“What...” he trailed off, reshaping his thoughts “How would we go about this?” Roy looked over at him, eyebrow raised.

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I mean are we gonna, I don’t know, have a ceremony? Rehearsal dinner and a twelve tier cake and whatever else? You know, a wedding?” Roy snorted.

“Yeah, I call Kori as my best man.” Jason wasn’t amused.

“I’m being serious.” 

“Well… would you want that?” It was an answer that Jason thought about for a very long time, staring intensely at the rug as he did so. God knows he didn’t want his family involved and Roy’s was even worse. Plus it wasn’t worth all the hassle, especially since they were only doing this for the tax benefits.

“I… don’t think so.” To his surprise, Roy seemed to relax a little, letting out a huff of air and settling more comfortably into the couch.

“Oh thank God; me neither.” He stiffened again as Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, I’m not saying I wouldn’t want to, uh, I’m not- I don’t not want to…” for the first time in his life he took a moment to compose his thoughts. “Right now, this is just a tax thing. But, I wouldn’t just ask this of anyone. I can’t predict our future but for right now this is just a bro thing.” Jason couldn’t hold back a smile.

“We’re getting married as bros?” he teased. Roy grinned back.

“Yeah just as a guy thing.” What a proposal. Jason let his weight fall back into the chair, easing up his posture and letting his stress ease out.

“So no big ceremony?” 

“God no, not even when it’s for-” Roy’s eyes went wide and he shut himself up. Jason knew exactly where he had been going with that. ‘Not even when it’s for real.’

“I wouldn’t want that either.”

“Cool, cool.” Roy’s leg started to bounce. “So we’re getting married then?”

“Guess so,” Jason replied evenly.

“You don’t seem very happy about it…” Jason leaned in to put a hand on his bouncing leg and met Roy’s anxious eyes.

“If I wasn’t happy I wouldn’t be saying yes,” he said softly, and he leaned in to kiss him. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done a thousand times before but Roy’s leg stilled and when Jason pulled back, stroking his thumb over Roy’s cheek, he was met with a smile. Not a typical Roy smile either. It was soft, sweet, and not at all something he would want anyone else in the world to know about. Which is exactly why he had to ruin the moment.

“So you’ll be taking my last name of course.” Jason pushed him away, mad at himself for smiling as Roy laughed.

“Oh shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote out a whole nice thing but then my internet died and it didn't save. very funny. anyway gonna date this by saying hey yall hope ur doing ok in quarantine n uh don't be surprised if this the last thing i post on here (besides sasuke commits tax fraud 2) bcos fan work kinda ain't doin it for me like it used to as u can see by this being the shortest thing I've posted. but uhh yeah kudos n comments are appreciated please have fun w/ it.


End file.
